


let me come home (home is wherever i'm with you)

by anandrew



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, but people who appreciate moceit softs will enjoy it probably, this gives zero context to what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anandrew/pseuds/anandrew
Summary: janus is having a hard time getting along with the other sides lately, & patton seems to be the only one that gets him.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	let me come home (home is wherever i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/gifts).



> this involves a lot of build up that's taken place via roleplay so don't read too hard into it lmao

it isn’t the first time nor will it be the last that janus stares up at the cat stickers placed nearly out of reach on patton’s door as he waits for the moral side to answer. he can vividly imagine the slightly shorter man stretching on his toes to place that last one at the top ━ patton is just a couple inches shorter than him & he, himself would have an issue reaching it without a bit of effort. already experiencing a discomforting amount of emotional turmoil, the thought causes a half-lipped smile.

“janus!” the door swings open & patton’s arm is raised in welcome, grin seeming more relieved than usual. it’s been a few days since janus has seen, well, anyone but remus & briefly logan & while he was quite alright with that, the wear on patton’s face clearly showed he was in the minority there. 

“i’m glad you decided to come,” patton lowers his voice, realizing the more demure side may not appreciate the boisterous greeting as he moves to give space in the doorway. “come on it, silly, that blanket’s getting cold!”

janus’ heart lurches at the kindness ━ the unending, reliable benevolence patton offers without batting an eye. it’s something he’s looked down on the side for in the past, something he’s viewed with a sense of pity. all these years, janus used to think, & patton’s lacked evolution, lacked development. if anything, he thought, the moral side had ... regressed.

but that simply wasn’t true, he had come to realize over the last few months. patton was ... well, incredible. a better person than him, by far, but apart from that janus had begun to care about that sort of thing. it wouldn’t have mattered at any other time than now that patton was a better person ━ that meant nothing to janus. but lately ...

“thank you,” he mumbled, stepping into the room, hands limp at his chest. he hesitates, glancing around the familiar scene & patton picks up on that ━ affirming the realization that the moral side has a depth far more intriguing than his silly façade implies.

“is something wrong, janus?”

“i’m...considering something.” 

patton moves to be in janus’ line of sight after the door is softly closed, brows crossed with worry, head tilted in confusion.

“alright, well ... what are you considering?”

janus sighs, apprehension shifting towards hesitance as he squints gently at the other. words were getting him into messes lately ━ messes he continually failed at cleaning up. while he was grateful that patton seemed to just intuitively understand everything he said, risking this one relationship wasn’t something he was willing to do. so, the only lead up to janus’ eventual action here was a sigh, the deflation of his shoulders, & a roll of his eyes in frustration ━ before janus stepped forward with a pinched expression to wrap his arms loosely around patton’s waist.

“oh,” patton’s voice was a pitch higher than usual & it took a moment but janus could tell that the arms that wrapped around him in return struggled to not squeeze as tightly as they could. he chuckled softly, chin resting against the other’s shoulder. he was cold, he always was, & even if patton wasn’t the warmest side, he was still warm enough send heat through janus’ chest. 

again he sighed, this time far more contentedly, sinking deeper into the hug as his head turned to press his face into the crook of patton’s neck. a deep inhale was followed by the tightening of his arms ━ this time morality didn’t hesitate to embrace back, betraying how firmly he really wanted to hug the other. janus inhaled & it was impossible to describe how patton smelled. the closest anyone could get would be to call it home, which was entirely too fitting of a word to call the space between his arms.


End file.
